Void
"To perceive that form reveals the void, and to see that the void reveals form, is the secret for the overcoming of death. To the extent that one is unaware of space, one is unaware of one's own eternity -- it's the same thing!" - Alan Watts The Void is all that is waiting to become, emptiness, nothingness, and therefore, everything. It is everything that is, everything that can be, yet also everything that isn't. The Void can refer to the vast void of space, or it can be simply the unimaginable. It is manipulated through Void Magic. Uses The Void can be manipulated to serve purpose through Void Magic. However, Void Magic can only be achieved through being a member of the Imperium bloodline (Examples: Pirate, Dharc, Peter Pan). The only exception to this being if one of full-blood Imperium bloodline infuses their blood with an outsider. * Teleportation - A form of teleportation is possible through manipulating Void. Considering the void is nothingness, it surrounds everything and in turn can be used as a form of vector manipulation. Teleportation is usually achieved through the manifestation of void portals. * Dimensional Travel - This is possible through void portals. Just as you can visit other places in the current dimension, you can also travel to other dimensions. * Void Realm - By dragging your opponent to the Void Realm through a void portal, you can control the void around them. Examples of this would be manifesting a cage around them and restricting their movement. * Shadow Clones - Clones of existing people, especially the void user can be made. * Healing - The void can fill the wound/injury and in turn heal it in a way similar to photokinetic regeneration, without the "light" element. * Draining - The void can suck the life force out of an opponent or remove certain abilities from an opponent. However, in order to do so, the void user must become one with the void -- Void Formation, otherwise it'd require too much energy to pull off. If done incorrectly, it could backfire and end up in turn killing the user. * Summoning and Manifestation - In the same way that shadow clones can be conjured up, so can other objects and beings. Void Realm The Void Realm is entirely made up of void. It contains a distorted view of the current world where the laws of physics do not apply. The Void Realm is a dimension of it's own and is bound by no natural laws. Those who can manipulate the Void can essentially control the dimension. In it's natural state, it's usually depicted as dark Colosseum ruins with black flower petals flowing eternally through the air. Quotes * "Let go of your earthly tether, enter the void, empty, and become wind." - Unknown * "We become aware of the void as we fill it." - Antonio Porchia See Also * Void Magic * Illusion Magic * Illusion Mirror * Void Magic definition from Superpower Wiki * Zero no Tsukaima's take on Void * TVTropes "Power of the Void" Category:Objects Category:Magic Category:In Need of Revamping